Amor a primera vista
by katitha black McCarthy
Summary: Bella es una vampira, Edward un simple mortal, a pesar de sus diferencias deciden tener una relacion, ¿que ocurre cuando el pasado de bella sale a flote y esta debe decidir entre proteger a su amado o condenarlo a morir?


La primera caza

Emmett pov

Rosalie era la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra, estoy seguro que mi vida es para a ella, por eso me convirtió y me dejo ser uno de ellos. Pero yo aun no he hecho nada por ella, siempre ella es a que me salva de todo, me ayuda con mi control y mas encima me enseño a cazar… aun recuerdo ese momento:

¿estas listo?- pregunto entrando a mi cuarto ese día

No- dije sinceramente- me da miedo lo que pueda pasar

No pasa nada Emmett, es todo sencillo… te tienes que dejar llevar por tus instintos...

¿mis instintos?

Exacto… ven, vamos.

Tomo mi mano y me acompaño al piso de abajo. Carlisle y Edward se habían ido al hospital y Esme estaba aprendiendo a cocinar. Salimos de la casa y nos volvimos a meter al bosque, unos leves recuerdos se apoderaron de mi mente, pero nada claro, exceptuando la cara de Rose la primera vez que la vi.

¿esto es seguro?- pregunte deteniéndome, y por ende Rose también lo hizo, ya que íbamos de la mano

Si Emmett, no le hartas daño a nadie

¿Y si el animal es más inteligente que yo?

Cualquiera es mas inteligente que tu- se burlo mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa

No digo nada solo porque eres hermosa…

Bueno, creo que ahora tomare eso a mi favor…

Yo no quería… bueno, da igual.

Deberíamos ir, tus ojos ya son muy rojos y siento que te lanzaras sobre mi en cualquier momento

Me lanzaría- dije- pero no para morderte

Ni lo sueñes- dijo soltándome para ir a correr por el bosque

La seguí, apenas la atrape la acorrale contra un árbol. Rosalie reía de una manera tan hermosa que era imposible interrumpirla de alguna manera, pero no me importaba, necesitaba que ella supiera lo que mi cuerpo sentí cuando ella estaba cerca y sobretodo lo que mi corazón no latiente sentía por ella.

Sabes Rosalie- comencé- hoy ha sido el día más hermoso de mi vida…

¿de verdad?

Si, porque a la primera persona que vi hoy fue a ti… la persona que me ilumina con su sonrisa eres tu y…

Detente Emmett, me halagas con tus palabras, pero es necesario que caces, la sed te esta haciendo hablar tonterías…

Para nada- asegure

Ven, vamos a comer.

Me separe y deje que ella caminara, quedamos en un bosque, pero era mas parecido a un pequeño claro, el cual tenia flores de colores, todas muy llamativas, pero algo más me llamo la atención, era un animal, uno muy grande, tenia un pelaje oscuro, muy oscuro y unos ojos muy amarillos. Ese maldito oso había terminado con la vida de mi amigo y ahora me las pagaría.

Ya viste tu presa- comenzó a susurrar Rosalie en mi oído- ahora cierra los ojos y deja volar a tu vampiro asesino…

Hice lo que me dijo Rosalie, y de un segundo a otro ya me encontraba corriendo detrás de un oso, el cual pretendía arrancar de mis garras. Su olor dulce me empezó a embriagar y de un salto me encarame en su espalda y comenzamos la lucha. No fue difícil, ya que encontré una vena y al posar mis dientes, el oso cayó al suelo, bajando sus fuerzas y por fin rindiéndose. Acabe con el rapidísimo, luego me levante y encontré a Rosalie sobre lo que parecía un leopardo, dándome la espalda y con su trasero muy levantado.

Me mordí el labio, ni se pueden imaginar las miles de fantasías que me pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento, cada una era peor que la otra. Cuando Rose se dio vuelta, yo trate de aparentar normalidad y que ella no notara nada de lo que mi mente se esta imaginado, pero no sirvió de mucho.

¿Qué pensabas?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos

Nada- dije encogiéndome de hombros

¿seguro?

Si, muy seguro…

Podría ver una gota de deseo en tu mirada- susurro acercando su rostro al mío.

Cerré los ojos y espere el beso, el cual jamás llego, en cambio al abrirlos ella ya no estaba, había desaparecido y escuchaba su risa resonado en el medio del bosque. La seguí corriendo, no me fue difícil alcanzarla ya que según Carlisle, un neófito tenia más fuerza que un vampiro. Volví a acorralar a Rosalie, esta vez contra una roca, la cual se movió un poco con el golpe, esta vez no aguante mas e intente besarla, pero nada, ella me corrió la cara y me dejo besarle la mejilla.

Algo es algo.

¿cada vez que cacemos me vas a acosar y a violar con la mirada?

¿violarte?- pregunte extrañado- ¿estas segura que eso hice con la mirada?

Si, muy segura, pero no me sentí incomoda ni anda por el estilo…

¿de verdad?

Ya no sigamos hablando de esto, de seguro tendremos una vida para que tu cumplas tus fantasías…

¿todas?

Todas- dijo coquetamente empujándome un poco para salir.

Me vuelves loco Rosalie- susurre

Rosalie pov

Entre al cuarto de Emmett para ir a cazar, el estaba concentrado, pero al escucharme se giro y me sonrió, como últimamente lo hacia. Le dije que fuéramos aunque el estaba asustado, el acepto y salimos la bosque.

Toda la familia salió de la casa, Carlisle y Edward tuvieron una nueva emergencia en el hospital la cual requería de ambos, Esme estaba acomodando las cosas que había comprado en un supermercado, ella continuaba con la idea de aprender a cocinar y así sacar un restorán trabajado por ella misma, pero toda la familia sabe que eso no pasara.

¿esto es seguro?- pregunto deteniéndose

Si Emmett, no le harás daño a nadie- lo tranquilice

¿Y si el animal es más inteligente que yo?

Cualquiera es mas inteligente que tu- me burle sonriéndole

No digo nada solo porque eres hermosa…- que halago

Bueno, creo que ahora tomare eso a mi favor…

Yo no quería… bueno, da igual.

Deberíamos ir, tus ojos ya son muy rojos y siento que te lanzaras sobre mi en cualquier momento

Me lanzaría- dijo- pero no para morderte

Ni lo sueñes- dije soltándome para ir a correr por el bosque

El me persiguió, pero le fue fácil atraparme, me acorralo contra un árbol y acerco su rostro. Necesitaba besarlo, desde que despertó esta mañana me traía loca, sus labios me llamaban con urgencias, pero necesito mantener la distancia, no quiero que piense mal de mi…

Sabes Rosalie- comenzó con una voz tan dulce- hoy ha sido el día más hermoso de mi vida…

¿de verdad?- pregunte contenta

Si, porque a la primera persona que vi hoy fue a ti… la persona que me ilumina con su sonrisa eres tu y…

Detente Emmett, me halagas con tus palabras, pero es necesario que caces, la sed te esta haciendo hablar tonterías…- dije sonriendo para mis adentros, necesito mantener la distancia, me repeti.

Para nada- aseguro

Ven, vamos a comer- dije corriendo de nuevo

Nos detuvimos en un claro, mejor dicho un pequeño claro, donde estaban las flores mas hermosas y de los colores mas vivos. Generalmente yo recogía las más lindas y las colocaba en la casa, dejándolas en un florero para que le diera más vida a la casa.

Note que Emmett mantenía su vista fija en uno oso, sonreí, ya que había pasado el primer pasó: localizar la presa. Le fui dando las instrucciones y de un segundo a otro ya estaba corriendo tras del oso. No pude evitar comenzar a fantasear, verlo correr tan hábilmente para poder cazarlo me hacia desearlo mucho, sobretodo ahora, que se estaba bebiendo la sangre y la cual pasaba por sus dietes y caía en un pequeño rio por su cuello

Definitivamente necesito despejar la mente.

Me lance sobre el primer leopardo que encontré, la sangre me tranquilizo mucho y sobretodo me dejo de volar la imaginación. Mire de reojo hacia atrás y lo vi mirándome y mordiéndose el labio: que sexy. De seguro se estaba pasando miles de fantasías, las mismas que pasaron por la mía hace poco.

¿Qué pensabas?- pregunte mirándole los ojos

Nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

¿seguro?

Si, muy seguro…

Podría ver una gota de deseo en tu mirada- susurre acercando su rostro al mío.

Pensé en besarlo, pero si lo hacia no podría para y no me quería arriesgar a que saliera mal nuestra primera vez. Corrí de nuevo por el bosque, aprovechando que Em tenía los ojos cerrados, cada vez estaba más cerca y no quería cometer un error así. Emmett me atrapo, esta vez acorralándome contra una roca, la cual se movió un poco con el golpe.

¿cada vez que cacemos me vas a acosar y a violar con la mirada?- le pregunte jugando un poco

¿violarte?- pregunto extrañado- ¿estas segura que eso hice con la mirada?

Si, muy segura, pero no me sentí incomoda ni anda por el estilo…

¿de verdad?

no sigamos hablando de esto, de seguro tendremos una vida para que tu cumplas tus fantasías…- le dije sonriéndole

¿todas?- preguntó incrédulo

Todas- dije coquetamente empujándolo un poco para salir.

Me vuelves loco Rosalie- susurro

Y tú a mi Emmett- pensé cuando ya corría de vuelta a la casa.


End file.
